


Rainy Day

by cuddlyharkness



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Out of Character, Sexual Content, Strifehart, True Love, not really very detailed sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 03:33:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4771886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlyharkness/pseuds/cuddlyharkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in the world of Hollow Bastion, Cloud and Leon enjoy some of the simple things of common domestic behavior.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainy Day

Hollow Bastion. Quiet and quaint now that most of the Heartless had been taken care of shortly after Sora's last visit, and infinitely more peaceful now that most of the construction was completed. 

The sky above was alive with it's normal sunset shift, the spectrum of pinks and purples framing the backdrop for the storm clouds rolling in. The smoky wisps swirled across their stage, telling the tale of their watery burden before they fell and wept, soaking the entire town in their sorrow as fog began to fill in every corner. This wasn't unusual for this world, storms rolled in every other day to soak and cleanse the stone and brick that held the place together. 

The residential area, the houses around Merlin's Borough, always cracked with thunder before the storm came. The sweet smell that only comes in that peaceful time before the rain falls filling the air, giving everyone just enough time to slip safely indoors after making the necessary preparations to protect their homes from the worst of the flooding. Today was no different. 

Within one of those residential homes, Leon waited patiently for his partner's return. Cloud had been out by the old castle most of the day, having taken up the task of helping to repair the first few floors alongside Aerith and Cid. When the two had returned, they'd told him that the blonde would be home soon, and that he'd stayed to take care of the last few repairs so that they could return home before the downpour. 

Sitting quietly in the warmth of the living room, Leon waited patiently to hear the sound of Fenrir's growl. The sound didn't come easy, lost within the sudden crash of thunder as the sky opened up and rain bore down on every structure. However, after a bit of time spent washing and drying the sheets that belonged on the bed, that roaring engine could be heard through the thunder claps. 

"Honey! I'm home!" A small smile worked its way onto his face as he heard the door creak open and Cloud call for him. The brunette shuffled to the front door, chuckling quietly as he saw the soaked blonde tugging his shoes off. 

"Well, look who finally decided to come home. How's the rain?" Leon questioned, grabbing a towel from the hall closet. Tossing it to Cloud, he watched his partner strip down to just his pants and start toweling off. Despite being completely soaked through, Cloud didn't seem down in terms of spirits. 

"It's actually pretty nice. Kinda peaceful, even if it's a little hard to see through it when it's such a downpour," The blonde stated, looking perfectly content as he started towards the bathroom with the towel draped over his shoulders. His tired partner shuffled after him, ushering him towards the bathroom so he could jump into the shower. 

"That's good. Now you get washed up, before you get sick. I'll go get you some clean, dry clothes to change into and then you can cook dinner to return the favor," Leon explained, his features being perfectly relaxed and resting in a soft smile. With a quiet chuckle, Cloud nodded his agreement.

"I think I can live with that. Be thinking about what you want for dinner," The blonde said, starting up the shower. Leon nodded, padding out of the room to go finish making the bed as Cloud fiddled with the shower knobs until the water was to his liking. Stripping off his rain-soaked pants, he tossed them into the hamper and climbed into the shower to stand under the stream of comfortably warm water. Closing the glass door behind him, he set about washing up. 

Leon had gone back to the bedroom, returning the warm sheets that had just come out of the dryer onto the bed. After replacing the sheets and digging out a fresh comforter, he took a step back to look over his work. With a content sigh, he decided on lighting a candle to make the room feel lighter. Rummaging through the nightstand, he rifled through its contents in search of a match or a lighter that he could use to light the candle that seemed to permanently sit on the dresser. Finding nothing, he retreated out of the room and poked his head into the bathroom. 

"Cloud, sweetheart, what did we do with the lighter?" He questioned, peering through the steam that the blonde's shower had created.   
"Didn't we put it back in the nightstand?" Cloud asked, raising his voice just slightly to be heard over the patter of the water against the shower tiles. With his soapy hair, he poked his head out of the shower to look at his partner curiously. 

"That's what I thought, but I couldn't find it or the matches..." Leon stated, leaning against the door frame as he watched his partner look out at him. 

"Hm... That's odd, but I suppose they're around here somewhere. I'll help you look once I get done in here," Cloud smiled, tilting his head in just the smallest manner that Leon always found endearing. "That is, unless you wanna come help me here?" The blonde winked, chuckling as Leon smiled slightly. 

"You know good and well what my answer will be to that, Cloud," Leon murmured, walking right over as his partner waved him over. Tugging off his clothes, he tossed them into the hamper to be sorted and washed later, climbing right into the glass and tile shower to join the other man. Neither one of them was very shy when it came to their bodies, especially around each other, so they had few boundaries within their own home. Of course, they only did things such as this when the other made it clear they wouldn't mind.

Cloud smiled contently as his partner joined him, rinsing the soap from his flattened hair before shifting so that Leon could take up the spot beneath the water. The blonde gently placed his hands on his partners waist as Leon started the tedious process of washing his longer hair, sighing contently as he pressed his lips against the brunette's shoulder and let his eyes flutter closed. 

"Well, someone feels affectionate today..." Leon murmured, peering over at the shorter man as he wrangled his fingers through his soapy mane. Cloud chuckled as he rested his chin against his partner's shoulder, watching him with those soft blue eyes. 

"I'm always affectionate," He replied, smiling softly as he moved back so that the brunette could rinse his hair out. 

"True, but you're more touchy than usual," Leon stated, looking back to his blonde partner once he was clear of any soapy residue. Almost immediately, he regretted what he said, as he realized it opened the door for many different innuendos.

"You know, you don't seem to mind when I get touchy if I recall correctly," Cloud winked, blowing a small kiss at his partner as he shut off the water and climbed out. Leon rolled his eyes, smiling faintly as he followed the blonde out. Part of him was thankful Cloud hadn't gone the extra mile for his jokes.

After climbing out of the shower, both of them set to drying themselves off and placing their respective towels around their waists. In his search for matches, and then being distracted by the invitation to the shared shower, Leon had forgotten to grab their clothes. Realizing this, they headed to the bedroom to grab something to cover themselves with. After a small search within the dresser drawers, they pulled on some pajama pants and Cloud grabbed the hair brush. Sitting down on the bed, he patted the spot in front of him for the brunette to join him. 

This was a routine they'd developed since Leon had set his mind to growing his hair out as long as it was now. Since the ends were nearly down to his partner's back, Cloud had taken up brushing it out each night in order to prevent it from tangled during any of their 'activities', or while the brunette slept. Once upon a time, Leon had done the same for him. But they didn't really talk about that horrible decision the blonde had made so many years ago.

Sighing contently, Leon sat down where Cloud had motioned for him to. The blonde quietly started to guide the brush through the damp hair as his partner relaxed in the peaceful atmosphere, his legs crossing in front of him as he worked. The rain outside beating down on the roof and the windows had lulled both men into a sense of contentment, neither of them really noticing how much time passed as they sat there in relative silence. It was only when Cloud finally tied Leon's hair back into a loose ponytail did they make any noise beyond the soft sound of their breathing.

"You know, I still have to make dinner..." The blonde mumbled, sitting the brush to the side as he wrapped his arms around Leon's torso. The brunette smiled as he leaned back, effectively resting his head against his partner's chest as he let out a sigh. 

"Mhm, that you do," Leon stated, closing his eyes as he laid back against the blonde. Cloud chuckled at this, leaning down and craning his neck to plant a gentle smooch against the single diagonal scar on his partner's face. This, too, was one of the habits Cloud had picked up over the years. 

"So, what do you think you want me to go make?" Cloud tilted his head, watching as Leon opened one eye to look up at him. Slowly, his lips twitched into a playful smirk.

"You know... I think I know exactly what I want." Cloud opened his mouth to question his partner about what he meant, but he was cut short by being tugged down into a slightly awkward kiss. Now, Leon wasn't an overly affectionate man. He certainly didn't care who saw his occasional acts of compassion or caring, but the more intimate moments were saved for when he and Cloud were safely tucked behind closed doors. This was one of those kinds of moments. 

Although he was caught off guard by the sudden kiss, the blonde gladly returned it. After parting, Leon shifted to sit up and turn to face his partner properly. Cloud's eyes fluttered as he recovered from the initial startle of that smooch, his eyes twinkling with joy as he watched the brunette. Something about how Leon kissed always brought the best feelings to the foreground of the blonde's thoughts. 

Leon quietly climbed over Cloud, the blonde being gently pushed onto his back as a result. The blonde laid there and sighed contently, his hands taking their place to frame his partner's face as he looked up at him with bright eyes. The brunette chuckled softly as he leaned down, pressing his lips against Cloud's as his eyes fluttered closed. They stayed like this for a long moment, lips parting and moving against each other like small waves in one of those far-off worlds. 

Leon's hands shifted, trailing up his partner's torso as his lips began their journey along Cloud's neck. With a soft sigh, Cloud tilted his head back and let his partner do as he wished. Soft kisses trailed across the blonde's jawline, small purplish marks surfacing wherever Leon's mouth touched his pale skin. Cloud had given up long ago trying to prevent these marks, and these days wore them as a sign of pride that nobody else got to have them. 

Those kisses moved from the blonde's neck to his shoulder, stopping there as Leon shifted to remove his partner's pants. After tossing those pajamas to the floor, where they remained for the night, the brunette hooked his arms around the blonde's hips to lift him up and gently flip him onto his stomach. Cloud shifted and reached over to the nightstand, pulling out a half-empty bottle of lube from its contents before reaching back to hand it over to his other half. Pecking Cloud's cheek in thanks, Leon popped the cap open and squeezed some of the slick substance onto his fingers. 

As Leon readied his fingers, the blonde tucked his arms under the pillows and nestled his face against that softness. The first finger was, as always, nothing to really complain about. A bit uncomfortable, sure, but nothing he couldn't handle. The second was slightly more uncomfortable, eliciting a series of muffled noises until he'd gotten used to the feeling. Leon took his time, working the other man open carefully and supplying as much lube as his partner needed. Patiently, he waited until Cloud rocked back against his two fingers, signalling he was ready for the third.

With the third finger eased inside him, the blonde groaned as he dropped his head back against the pillow. Shifting his hips, he took a deep breath to relax his tense muscles. The comforting feeling of Leon's free hand massaging the small of his back helped relax him, his eyes fluttering closed as he gripped the sheets beneath him. Leon soon withdrew his fingers, continuing to massage the small of Cloud's back until the blonde chuckled. 

"Best get on with it before I tense up again..." The brunette chuckled at this, popping the one of Cloud's arsecheeks playfully. 

"Now you know better than to rush me," he stated, smiling as he grabbed the lube once again. Squeezing a fairly generous amount into his palm, he went about slicking his cock. After slicking himself, he shifted to position himself at his partner's entrance. Slowly, he eased himself in, earning a slightly uncomfortable groan from Cloud. Pausing his movements, he gave the blonde time to adjust and get accustomed to the feeling. 

Cloud let out a soft moan as he finally adjusted, shifting his hips back against his partner to encourage him to get moving. Starting out, the pace was slow and steady. Leon was, after all, notorious for being very gentle behind bedroom doors. Eventually, however, that gentleness faded out into the background as the two of them clung to one another, lost in the warmth that both of them felt during their nighttime shenanigans. 

Cloud's lips were parted as he panted, holding onto Leon as the two of them rocked the bed hard enough to knock the headboard against the walls. Nails dug into thighs as the pace evolved from soft, gentle rutting to needy, frantic thrusts and lips crashed against one another until the room was filled with the loud cries of the both of them reaching that heavenly peak. 

The two of them shook as their bodies came down from their sexual high, their breathing erratic as they laid there in each other's arms. Leon was the first to relax and calm his breathing, one of his hands gently carding through his lover's hair as Cloud began to recompose himself. Both of them were content, smiles spread across their faces as they rested there in the comfort of their bed under the covers. The blonde looked up at his partner, pulling him into one of the most gentle kisses they'd shared that evening. Leon returned it, holding Cloud close to him despite the fact that both of them would be needing another shower before bed. 

One of the things that stood out to Leon, as they laid there after their lips parted from that gentle kiss, was the fact that even after their shower and after their recent sex, Cloud still smelled like the rain. Rain, the one thing that stood out from everything. You could smell the rain coming, but only if you paid attention. Stepping outside, the storm approaching, you could tell that the world was soon going to be washed clean. It wasn't a bad scent, nor was it a good one. It was simply something that existed, permeating everything and everyone who stood outside when the first drop started to fall, and it was something that Leon held very dear to him. 

Cloud knew this, of course. Although it may not make sense to many, Leon's love of the rain was never questioned. It just was, and it was left at that. It touched the brunette's heart, and the blonde was more than accepting. Sometimes he even went out of his way to let Leon know there would be a storm brewing on the horizons, just to see that childish twinkle behind normally calm eyes. Once upon a time, he'd been told that it held some connection to the world Leon used to know. The one that, like so many others, had been enveloped by the darkness and overrun, lost to the cosmos like a letter at sea. 

Somehow, the smell of rain was even sweeter when it was on Cloud. Two things he loved worked well together, and vaguely he thought about the things that both the smell of the rain and Cloud had come to mean. At one point, rain had meant home. And now, with the years they'd spent together and grown as both a couple and individuals, Cloud had come to mean the same. Maybe that meant something more, something that ran so much more than skin deep. 

To be honest, the both of them were just too tired to think about it much that night. So, rather than struggle to connect the dots, they smiled and rested in each others arms, sleep overtaking the both of them. Perhaps that second shower could wait until morning, when the both of them were composed and ready for another day.   
Hell, maybe they'd get lucky and it would rain again.

**Author's Note:**

> I promise, the next chapter of Recovery is coming very soon, once I resolve my computer issues! But for now, enjoy some Strifehart goodness :)


End file.
